madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Incident: 100A
Incident: 100A is a non-canon animation by Krinkels, the fourth Incident in the non-canon series. It was released on June 1, 2012. It features Sanford and Deimos as the protagonists. It is the longest Incident so far. The Name of the music for this incident is: "The Whistler" by Cheshyre. The animation begins with a l33t agent who is distracted by someone waving in the distance. Using the scope on his AK-74U, he sees a cardboard cut-out of Deimos, but believes that it is actually the real Deimos. He begins shooting at the cut-out, which is being held by Sanford who is hiding behind a hatchback. The real Deimos then stabs the distracted agent from behind with an iron knife. Sanford then meets up with Deimos, and disappointingly hands him some money for losing a bet. Sanford and Deimos proceed through the building killing several l33t agents and two A.T.P. engineers. When they eventually retrieve an unknown grunt who is being beaten by another agent that later gets knocked out by Sanford. Sanford carries the grunt throughout the Incident while Deimos covers them using an AR-15 with a grenade launcher attachment. The group later encounters a group of agents wearing paintball masks. Deimos throws a flashbanginto the room, blinding them, and then obliterates the agents with the attached grenade launcher. Four more of these agents enter the room, but are then killed. Upon exiting the building, the group encounter more l33t agents, who are behind cover. This cover, however, proves useless and they are killed by Deimos. Deimos then steals a nearby truck and drives away with Sanford and the unknown grunt that gets in the back of the truck. An engineer and a l33t agent come out and try and stop them but no avail, which makes them angry. The animation then cuts to Hank, at a nearby location obtaining a soda from a drink machine. Deimos, Sanford and company arrive in the truck and go meet with Hank. Hank examines the grunt and simply states "This is the wrong guy." Deimos and Sanford return to the truck and drive away to try again, while Hank reenters the nearby building with his soda, abandoning the grunt without killing him. The animation ends. Trivia *Death Count: 39 *Incident: 100A was uploaded to Youtube before Newgrounds. *This is the first Incident to feature Sanford, Deimos, and Hank together and the second time they are seen alive together, the first being Madness Combat 5: Depredation *This is the first time Hank appears alive and doesn't kill anyone. *In the beginning of the animation when the character is waving in the distance, if you zoom in you can see that it is the actual Deimos, but a second later it is not. This means that he must have left shortly afterwards to be replaced by the cardboard version. How Deimos would have gotten away to stab the agent without being seen, remains unknown. *Sanford's role of taking the grunt to Hank justifies his wanted poster, claiming he is a kidnapper. *This is the second Incident so far to have money in it (when Sanford hands Deimos bet money and when Hank buys a soda). The only other incident that had money was Incident: 011A *This is the very first animation made by Krinkels that features a Spas-12 , as seen when one of the agents tries to shoot Deimos but then gets killed. *Since Sanford paid Deimos after Deimos stabbed the first agent, its possible that the bet was if the agent would fall for the decoy, with Deimos betting he would fall for it, and Sanford betting that he wouldn't. *It is the first time a protagonist used a flashbang. **It is also the first time since Madness Combat 7.5 that a flashbang was used. **Ironically, a protaganist (Deimos) was blinded by a flashbang in Madness Combat 7.5. *This is also first time since any Incident and Madness Avenger that a grenade launcher attached to a rifle was used. External Links *Incident: 100A on Youtube *Incident: 100A on Newgrounds *Incident: 100A on Krinkels.net Category:Animations Category:Incidents